bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Twilight Despair 5
user:Twilight Despair 5/Archive 2. user:Twilight Despair 5/Archive 3 Archive Time for a new Archive. Its not up to me Its not up to just me. You will have to ak everyon what they think. If you get a majority vote then yea, but if not well...that's the way it has to be. Good luck pal. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 01:50, May 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Overture of the King Sei and I have two different interpertations, and its fine that we do. In my story, Ninigi will be the Soul King, since my stories will draw heavily from Japanese mythology, and I'll be drawing connections between the two. Its obvious that Sei's original conception has changed given the new rules they've created, how much I'm not sure, and to what changes he'll make to his own work is also up in the air. Whether my creation will be independent or accepted as a whole is unclear, and frankly beyond my concern. So as long as I can create it, thats fine by me. My soul king will inherently be different than Sei's for many reasons, and as for Aizen hating him? Even if he is supposedly one of smartest characters in the series, there are many things that even he is unaware of, and his own interpertations can be just as flawed as anyone else. For simplicity sake, the Soul King in my story has "transcended" in a similar manner that Aizen wanted to, but on a completely different scale. Pronouns denoting gender, are irrelevant, and he's become closer to an "it" than an actual person. What "it" is remains to be seen. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:31, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Kamui vs Masanori Sure, perhaps sometime this weekend? I've gotten a real limitation on my computer usage time due to my laptop being in the shop. I'm stuck using my home computer, which I can't really use after a specific time. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure! But who'd u wanna fight? Lone Black Garuga 02:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) uhmmm.... Its either Ciel or Hotaru.... But oh well... lets use Hotaru on this one ^_^ Lone Black Garuga 02:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) U might wanna start this one pls ^_^ Lone Black Garuga 02:35, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ur go TD-kun! Lone Black Garuga 03:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't really know his weakness...but i guess u can look at his Konton ga kaijū ^_^ Lone Black Garuga 04:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Masanori Kawahiru With whom, and for what reason exactly? Njalm2 18:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, Izanagi is impossible given the fact that if they fought Masanori likely wouldn't be alive to face Kamui at all - Hiroya will be doing alot of other things so I don't really know what that leaves us with :) Njalm2 19:12, May 14, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Than I guess we cannot rp. But while Masanori is only standard Aizen class without Zanpakuto release he can still use a complete Philosophy that even without his sword he would end up stronger than Aizen's fourth form without releasing his shikai, (abeit only for a few minutes.): The Twilight of Your Despair 19:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Well Masanori doesnt appear to be finished, and there's a lot of formatting/grammatical errors you should correct on your article. You also need to add an introduction and expand on his appearance, personality and powers and abilities. Explain them in detail, dont just list their effect. I've told you before, I wont RP with you until you're work has improved. Simple things like that can easily be fixed with barely any effort. If you wont bother putting at least that much effort in, why should I go out of my way to do so in any RP? Trying to RP with an incomplete character shows otherwise. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I would but all my most powerful characters are caught up in RPs already. Sorry pal. And well, I think you just need a 1-2 more votes and you should be good. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sup. My support Yeah I support ya. and yes I'll Rp with ya. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 20:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Whenever you ready here it is. Crossing Blades of Peace. Its with my newest character Kami Kemuri. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Philosophy Yes, I would greatly appreciate if you did. Also, who do I ask for creating a member of the Royal Guard?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 22:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) It's ok, thank you for your help.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 22:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the heads up.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 22:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) yo Intrested in doing an RP with me? [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 22:31, May 14, 2011 (UTC) since u decided to once again use powerful characters I'll be using my best: Ray Martinez. Since ur the powerful person u start the RP. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 22:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Well? we gonna start this RP or what? [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 22:48, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Well dude Ray didn't become strong when i made him, i had him endure so much hardship that he got to be the person he is today. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 22:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay him i can understand but the rest were made powerful without going through the proper places in training, like they say Rome wasn't built in a day and don't worry about messenging me when it's my turn I'll know so don't worry. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 22:59, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ur post. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 23:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) dude my bad, i messed up u should redue ur post. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 23:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ur post [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 23:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm not redoing him and sorry i got other stuff on my mind. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 18:52, May 15, 2011 (UTC) sorry dude but for right now i need to stop the RP cuz I'm completely changing Ray's powers. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 20:06, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Weakness ...Hmm... I bet memories of killing his friend and most of the Quincies haunts him today.. ^_^ ur go by the way Lone Black Garuga 03:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Tougenkyou Zenaku no Kajitsu has now become more of an optical-illusion for Hotaru due to his zanpakuto, so he could only see this inner conflict, not actually feel them in reality and someone his caliber won't fall like that easily. ^_^ ur go Lone Black Garuga 05:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Masanori Review Ok, let's start off with introduction. (Note, I'll be a little harsh on this article because it has A LOT of potential) Introduction-'You haven't really given him an introduction, but the quote is nice, it clearly defines his (is it hatred?) for Kamui, which is nice, unique as it actually describes his personality in a sense as well, well done. Rating-8/10 (would have been ten if you had put a brief summary of the character in the intro as well, but never mind) '''Appearance- '''Nice section, doesn't really need to be rated, so I'm not going to rate it, nice work with how he makes his own clothes, cool! '''Personality-' Very nice personality, although you could go into a little more depth, maybe explain his personality before Kamui did all that mean stuff, and put in a quirk or two, otherwise nice work. Rating- 7/10 (I'm being quite harsh, please don't blame me, but this character has alot of potential) 'History-' Very good section, although a little detail would help, it clearly defines his great hatred for Madara, which is very reasonable, I'd do the same if I was in his position. Rating- 9/10 '''Powers and Abilities, alright, here we go! *'Immortality:' That is cool, it's like Kiyoshi Souzou and all that which is very unique, especially among Kawahiru members, great job with that. *Excellent use of intellect, which is really good, I love how you made Madara slightly frightened by it, as Madara is also highly intellectual, nice! *Great use of swordsmanship, although if he was really grandmaster I would've thought he had mastered some techniques, because 'Grandmaster' is the highest you can go, so maybe add a few techniques that he has created and/or learned *'Hand to Hand Combat:' It's good you haven't overpowered him by saying Master, otherwise I would get annoyed, I hate overpowered characters for no reason, but I like your style of editing, nice work. *'Shunpo and Kido:' Good work with these two, shows him as a prodigy in the art, although for the Senju Koten Taiho, you should say it tires him visibly, so that they know he isn't overpowered, just a suggestion however. *I like his spiritual pressure, gentle is very unusual when it comes to spiritual pressure, yet you say it brings down opponents, how about you say, when not focusing it on opponents it seems gentle, then when he focuses it, it becomes really dense, or something like that, and I like the deity like spiritual energy and the angel wings, cool! 9.8/10 (I think the grandmaster shouls be toned down, otherwise very nice) Zanpakutou/Philosophy Interesting combination of his zanpakutou and philosophy, hats off to you for that. I like his special ability, to calm everyone in the area is very 'deity like' indeed. His abilities are very well done, it's very cool that you added that the ability doesn't fade away even if they seal their zanpakutou, makes it seem very powerful, that's good for matching Kamui. You have balanced it with you must have the mental will to activate them, meaning he must control his emotions and mindset if he wants to use them right? *'Tougenkyou Zenaku no Kajitsu: '''First ability, I like this ability, to bring out the greatest weakness of the enemy, I like the reference to tree and fruit here. This ability is awesome *'Shinkagami:' A defensive ability, nice, however it seems overpowered although it can only be used if he wants to truly protect someone right? So I guess it's ok *'Futen Hikari:' Nice attack, so this can only be used if he wants to destroy something right? Nice work, although stronger than a level 90 hado spell is a bit much, but you could say, at it's full power it's more devastating than a level 90 Hado spell or something. *Ok the last ability is cool, another reference to Philosophy is nice, I was wondering when it'd show up, but can attacks phase through the giant or something, because if not, then how will Masanori get injured, detail man, detail. Rating-9.5/10, I think you should go into more detail with how philosophy relates to his zanpakutou and such, otherwise, great job! So, my overall rating is 9/10, Great Character, it can really be improved though, it has a lot of potential.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 08:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, that's cool, anyways, good luck with it! You wanna RP sometime by the way? After you've done all this, maybe a little fight between Hayato and Masanori (Hayato is Aizen Class)[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 08:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah pal to tell the truth I'm actually very interestted in your Phiolshy idea nice. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Like with what? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 00:41, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea as I have the same problem you do. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 01:04, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yay, you increased your introduction, good job, and nice work with adding some stuff to your zanpakutou abilities, now it's a 10/10 for me :D[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 21:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) RTE I see you're having trouble with the RTE. Well, to change your editor, go to your preferences and click the ''"Editing" tab. Once you get to that page, just find where it says "enable Rich Text Editor." Uncheck that box, save at the bottom of the page and you should be already to go with the coding editor (which I find much easier to use). Hope this helps. :Hmm, well then I guess it's because there are so many kidou-type zanpakutou in the list. But what do you mean by "editing with source?" Are you meaning source as in wiki code? If you are, then I don't know why you think it's difficult; I've been using it since I first appeared on wikia over a year now. Anyways, I hope that everything works out for you. ::Hiya, Despair. I was wondering if you'd like to have an RP with me, with you using Masanori and I using either Fūma Kotarō, Naishō Kawahiru or Oda Nobunaga. If you choose the former two, we can start the RP, if you accept, as soon as you'd like. However, if you pick Nobunaga, we'll have to wait till this week. I know you have your RP with Sei coming up, so I thought, "why not have Masanori face another Kawahiru, or someone of equal strength to said Kawahiru?" So, if you wish to accept my offer, I shall be waiting. Ciao~ :::Well, it'll have to wait till tomorrow, seeing as I have two concerts to perform at tonight, so I won't be home till late at night. So, we can start it whenever you get on tomorrow. It's about 5 PM, my time, in case you were wondering around what times I'm on. Some people do, so I just give everyone a heads up. Anyways, I have to leave, so I'll see ya tomorrow. Ciao~ Masanori His powers & abilities are quite detailed, pal. The only problem I see aside from a few grammar issues are the length of your appearance and personality sections. In many ways, those sections are the fundamentals of any article, so try and spruce them up a bit with more details and examples, and you'll make the article a lot better. And you might wanna write some kind of opening paragraph letting people know a little bit a bout his character. It gives a reader more incentive to read more of the article, ya know? Aside from that, you've explained well his abilities and zanpakutō, so nice one on those accounts, Twilight. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:25, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Having any control over reality would be taxing, I'd imagine. There's a lot to control after all, and I'd say you'd need quite a degree of concentration to stop anything, like say, reality unwinding during battle from happening. If Philosophy was working alongside that, he might not be fit to concentrate. As for an RP, I can't right now. I've got whatever RP's I'm doing with Raze, the arc I'm now in with both Raze and Yuki, my tourney match with Njalm, one to start with Koukishi and another RP to do with Fire. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:21, May 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Equipment You've piqued my interest speak your mind :) Albeit I don't have any characters whom could have invented it, or whom would need to use it. Njalm2 19:22, May 16, 2011 (UTC)﻿ R.A.I.S.E Hmm...it would be good except it woul be considered OP. Think about those who would want to RP with you yet don't use reason or philosophy? They wouln't be able to anything at all and that would just be unfair completely. I know you said even those with the above mentioned powers could use theirs for a period of time before they are unable, but before they run out there is more than enough time to overwhelm and defeat the opponent. So I would vote no. But hey, youcan if you want...that's just my take on it =) And yea I knew what i from...I used some code geass in some of my articles. Heck...I'm still trying to find a way to use Kallen or C.C lol [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hm? I confused. In one post you say that it completely renders spiritual energy and seals it in its source yet in the next post you say spiritual energy can destroy it? Also you didnt mention that it had a set time period previously, as that would make a major difference. But all in all...its your choice. Do as you will. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:41, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm..... Though I'm slightly confused... I think I grasp the concept.. Maybe just a lil more tweak on it ^_^ and it'll be fine..... Lone Black Garuga 02:23, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Masanori I guess... Kawahirus are known for their complexity and superiority over others... ^_^ Seireitou is one hell of a good example... The whole GF cant take him hehehe Lone Black Garuga 02:42, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Be careful then ^_^.... Even that is not a reason for u to underestimate Kamui with Sei using him <_< his BFF's Tite Kubo afterall hehehehe, his got more than 1 trick up his sleeves.... Late Reply I apologize for the late reply. We could probably RP sometime later this week, as school is nearing its end for me. And sure, you can make a Sinseang Jeongsu for Masanori. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:29, May 17, 2011 (UTC) 'RE: Hello' um.... o.o okay~ Who will you use? FFFFUUUUUU- holy shit i just wread his power and abilities.... o-o;; and ... give me acouple minutes to figure out who to use. You dont have to ask me. I told you that once you had majority then you're back in. Though if this happens again, there are no second chances. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:28, May 18, 2011 (UTC)